Una vez más
by SombraLN
Summary: Seis rostros similares, pero solamente uno logró llamar su atención. ... AtsuKara Para el concurso de la página Biblioteca Matsu y de paso, fingir que fue planeado para el 14 de febrero XD


Pareja: AtsuKara

Género: Romance

Palabras: 1206

**Una vez más**

Se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia de bienvenida en cierta escuela, la institución no era de prestigio ni resaltaba por sus logros deportivos, pero se mantenía en un rango aceptable para su comunidad. Entre los diversos alumnos, uno se hallaba en la última fila mirando con discreción su alrededor, apenas y prestando atención a las palabras de los profesores, el nombre de aquel chico era Atsushi y aunque su expresión no lo denotara, se encontraba bastante emocionado.

Atsushi pertenecía a una familia con grandes recursos, por lo que, convencer a sus padres de asistir a una escuela pública había sido todo un desafío, el joven estudiante no renegaba al futuro brillante que le aguardaba, pero ansiaba un poco de normalidad en su vida antes de enfrascarse en un mundo de negocios y máscaras.

Los días pasaban con relativa calma, las clases no eran complicadas, los maestros eran serios y los compañeros agradables, era todo lo que quería, una vida escolar normal… ¿Por qué se sentía decepcionado?

Quizás había idealizado de más la normalidad, el hecho de hacer lo mismo que el resto comenzaba a aburrirle, sus compañeros tan ejemplares le daban una vista a su futuro, probablemente estaría encerrado en alguna oficina con tipos similares a los de ahora.

Atsushi se mantenía recargado en una de las ventanas del primer piso, observando al patio con poco interés y pensamientos deprimentes sobre su situación. Fue en ese instantes que lo vio, o mejor dicho, los vio, seis chicos con el mismo rostro reunidos cerca de una banca, vaya que aquello era insólito para él, conoció alguna vez a unos gemelos o trillizos, pero, ¿Sextillizos?, eso sí era sorprendente. Atraído por la escena mantuvo la vista en ellos por bastante tiempo, analizándolos y buscando aquellas características que los diferenciara, tan concentrado se hallaba en la tarea que no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando uno de ellos le devolvió la mirada junto a una cálida sonrisa.

El timbre anunciando el fin de las clases incito a los seis chicos a apresurarse al interior de la escuela, y mientras tanto, Atsushi no logro borrar tan cautivadora imagen de su mente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que entre los alumnos se hablara de los sextillizos, comentarios positivos, críticas y una que otra burla en torno a ellos era el tema de todos los días.

Atsushi sentía una creciente curiosidad por los hermanos, en especial por aquel de sonrisa angelical.

Una mañana, a varias cuadras de la escuela tras ser dejado por el chofer de la familia, andaba con paso tranquilo a sabiendas que tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar, fue cuando escucho voces acercándose.

\- ¡Date prisa Jyushimatsu! –

El grito fue dado por un chico que de inmediato reconoció como uno de los sextillizos, a pocos pasos otro de los hermanos pasó junto a él.; observo a los dos jóvenes sonrientes, uno de ellos llevaba al parecer un panecillo en la boca.

\- ¡Aguarden! – un chico ligeramente más bajo intentaba alcanzarles, seguido de otro que usaba lentes.

Se acercaba un quinto hermano muy molesto, y por un instante, le pareció haber visto que este llevaba pantuflas; el mismo chico pasó sin cuidado empujándole en el acto y haciéndole tirar su mochila.

\- ¡Maldición Osomatsu, eso era mío infeliz! – vocifero sin intención de detenerse.

Vio a esos cinco jóvenes alejarse y bufó por lo bajo ante la actitud del último.

\- ¡Lo siento! – una voz tras de sí le llamó – mi hermano no se fijó – se disculpó de inmediato.

Atsushi se inclinó para levantar su mochila – No te preocupes –

El ultimo sextillizo parecía nervioso, rebuscando entre sus bolsillo logró dar con una paleta, con timidez la extendió al otro y sonrió – por favor, acepta esto –

\- ¡Karamatsu, date prisa! – se escuchó a lo lejos.

Atsushi recibió el dulce mientras el recién nombrado se despedía con una leve reverencia antes de salir corriendo. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza, aquel era el chico de sonrisa angelical.

Los días continuaban pasando y él hacia todo lo posible por toparse con Karamatsu, claro que, era una tarea difícil habiendo cinco chicos más de rostros similares; además de ello, había un par de hermanos que no parecían contentos con su insistente presencia.

\- Karamatsu nii san no vino hoy – mencionó uno de sus hermanos cuando le vio asomándose en uno de los salones.

\- Ya veo… - Atsushi respondió con simpleza e intentando no mostrase decepcionado.

\- ¿Eres amigo suyo? – Cuestiono el otro sin dejar de sonreír – te he visto conversando con él en otras ocasiones –

\- Bueno, no hemos conversado tanto… -

\- ¡Ichimatsu! – Se acercó otro miembro de la familia – Oh, ¿Estas ocupado? – cuestiono al ver a Atsushi.

\- Osomatsu nii san, este chico venía a buscar a Karamatsu nii san –

\- Ya veo, él se resfrió, ¿Para qué lo buscabas? –

\- Solamente pasaba a saludar – contestó con una leve sonrisa.

\- Bien, supongo que tendrás que pasar otro día – el nombrado Osomatsu sonreía ampliamente, gesto que no le transmitía nada de seguridad.

Atsushi simplemente asintió y decidió retirarse, a varios pasos de distancia se giró curioso sólo para ver al par de hermanos que mantenían una sonrisa perturbadora, trago pesado, era definitivo el desagrado a su persona.

Con el tiempo transcurriendo la dinámica entre Atsushi y los sextillizos se mantuvo igual, aunque había logrado acercarse a Karamatsu un poco, simplemente no sobrepasaba la línea de compañero.

Estando por terminar el primer año, ocurrió lo que temía, sus padres le advirtieron que no podría seguir en esa escuela, dando a entender que aquel "experimento" debía finalizar.

No tenía caso negarse ni discutir, tampoco podía confesarse a sabiendas de que la probabilidad de ser aceptado era mínima, y aunque fuese correspondido, quizá, no se volverían a ver.

Jugando su última carta, el último día de clases se las ingenió para separarlo del resto de sus hermanos.

\- Me hubiese gustado que nos conociéramos más – confesó al extenderle una paleta – ha sido grandioso conocerte Matsuno Karamatsu –

El mencionado no supo que responder, sintiendo el calor en su rostro apenas y logró entender el sentimiento transmitido por el otro cuando le rodeo en un suave abrazo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Atsushi caminaba con calma en la ciudad, mirando alrededor recordaba su tiempo de adolescencia en aquel lugar. Ahora que era un adulto exitoso, contra todo pronóstico, había tomado la decisión de establecerse en donde tuvo uno de los mejores recuerdos de su vida.

Estando cerca de un puente logró divisar a un curioso sujeto de chaqueta negra que sostenía un letrero, sin entender la razón se acercó lentamente, un sentimiento familiar comenzaba a invadirle.

\- _Hello my friend_, ¿Quieres un abrazo de este _guilty boy_? – quien portaba el letrero, cuestionó acomodándose las gafas negras.

Atsushi no respondió, estiró la mano y le retiró aquel accesorio; ante el acto el otro se sonrojo por tal acción.

\- Vaya, que suerte – sonrió levemente y de inmediato le abrazo – hola otra vez, Matsuno Karamatsu –

El segundo sextillizo dejó caer el letrero y con timidez correspondió el gesto, tratando de comprender tan nostálgico sentimiento.

No hubo más palabras, el mundo parecía haberse detenido para los dos chicos que, sin saberlo, tenían por destino reunirse otra vez, quizá, en esta ocasión podrían terminar de conocerse.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Simplemente me gusta imaginar que a Atsushi le enamoró (como a muchos) el tímido Karamatsu estudiante 3 Además, me gusta la idea de retomar esta teoría a futuro XD

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
